


【佑辉】冤家路窄（中下）

by parkparkpark



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkparkpark/pseuds/parkparkpark
Summary: 成人文学真的太难搞了，我不适合。





	【佑辉】冤家路窄（中下）

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，别打我

全圆佑把怀里的人轻轻放到床上。想了想又把被子替他盖好，趁着自己还有最后一丝理智，转身离开吧。

全圆佑甩甩脑袋，想把不好的想法都甩出去。正准备离开，被子里的人突然伸出手，手指轻轻的勾住了全圆佑的手。

omega的手热热的，软软的。轻轻的勾着自己的手。全圆佑觉得，曾经战场上需求拿着利器挥向他的手，都没有这只手来的有力。

轻轻一勾，就把他拖向深渊。

“别…别走…”omega声音轻飘飘的，都说不出一句完整的话。但是却重重的压断了全圆佑理智的最后一根弦。

他舍不得。

舍不得他喜欢的人独自熬过漫长的发情期。

文俊辉觉得一瞬间自己像一颗渺小的尘埃一样，落进了浩瀚无边的红酒汇成的海洋。只是一瞬间，alpha的信息素就压迫的他胸口发闷，连抬手挣扎的力气都没有。

他感觉到全圆佑欺身而上，把他死死的摁在床上。一秒钟都无法等待的撕开他身上的衬衫。本就敏感的肌肤一下贴上有些冰凉的空气，文俊辉无法控制的开始发抖。他感觉到自己的体温急剧上升，理智在和本能的对抗中甘拜下风。

文俊辉还没反应过来，裤子就已经被全圆佑粗鲁的退去，下身完全暴露在对方面前，羞耻心让文俊辉感觉全身的血液全部冲上了大脑。这样的认识让他下身一紧，更多的液体从小穴里流出来，顺着腿根流到小腿，把两条笔直的腿沾得水光滢滢。

“唔…”细碎的呻吟从文俊辉嘴角溢出来，他本能地想把腿合拢，逃避全圆佑锋利滚烫的视线。

全圆佑没有给文俊辉这个机会，他重新欺身上去，把文俊辉的双腿强行打开。伸手握住omega腻软的腰，轻轻一揉就换来了omega令人疯狂的小小的呻吟和颤抖。

他捡起刚刚撤掉的文俊辉的领带把他的双手绑在床头，然后含住了omega心型的，饱满水润的嘴唇。

文俊辉感觉自己烫的像一块炭，自己在情欲的海洋里起起落落。而全圆佑是冰凉的，是他唯一的安慰。他感觉全圆佑冰凉的唇贴了上来，极有耐心的描摹他嘴唇的形状，用舌头撬开他的牙齿，细致的扫过他口腔里的每一寸地方，勾住他的舌头往外带。

文俊辉呼吸不畅，但又沉浸在这个吻里。alpha红酒味的信息素充斥着他，文俊辉觉得自己在全圆佑这杯醉得一塌糊涂。

他脑子里全是全圆佑。他想要他，想被他插入，想被他咬破腺体，注入他的信息素得味道，想要他操进自己的生殖腔里，标记他。

一直到文俊辉发出呜呜的声音，全圆佑才恋恋不舍的放开文俊辉。omega嘴唇又红又肿，眼神涣散。因为缺氧而剧烈的喘息，胸脯一起一伏，两颗红果硬挺的秀色可餐。未经世事的身体白里透红，晶莹香甜到圣洁。全圆佑把手撑在文俊辉的脸旁边，从脖子开始一寸一寸向下又舔又咬。omega的身体敏感一场，轻轻一咬就能留下红红的印子。这激起了某人近乎变态的蹂躏欲。

他要在他的身上留下独一无二的印子，无时无刻的向外人宣告他的主权。

全圆佑近乎贪婪地含住文俊辉胸前的红点，舌头从上面重重的来回碾压。

“嗯…啊…圆佑…别…别…”

身下的omega发出小小的惊呼，更致命的是他还在不知死活的扭动着纤细的腰，下身若有若无的蹭上全圆佑的小腹。葡萄味甜丝丝的信息素让人欲罢不能。

文俊辉脖子向后仰，仿佛天鹅抬起项颈，让人忍不住上手摸摸，全圆佑也确实这么做了。他的眼泪不由自主的往下掉，啪嗒啪嗒的落在全圆佑肩头。

全圆佑恨不得直接拉开他的双腿直接操进他高温湿软的后穴，榨干他身体里的水分，干到他软绵绵地哭着向自己求饶。

文俊辉有些难耐。他实在受不了全圆佑这样不紧不慢的样子。omega的发情期让他后面的小穴空虚的感觉越来越明显，里面若有若无的痒折磨着他的意识，他觉得自己像座火山一样滚烫，却迟迟找不到喷发的点。

文俊辉弓起腰，把头凑到全圆佑的脖子边，轻轻的蹭着他的颈窝，暗示他自己热的难受。

全圆佑明显忍的辛苦，但依旧揉了揉文俊辉的头发，声音沙哑的说

“别急，你会受伤的”

全圆佑感觉自己下面硬的像块铁，压抑已久野性和暴虐撞击着他的躯壳要呼啸而出。他半搂着文俊辉，伸手摸向omega柔软的小腹，一把握住他湿透的性器。熟练的套弄起来。

炸开的快感让文俊辉绷紧了腰，呻吟的调拐了又拐，带上一股隐隐约约的哭腔。

全圆佑捏了捏对方的囊带，加快了手上的速度。文俊辉小小的挣扎着，嗯嗯啊啊的小声呜咽着。

突然文俊辉的腹部紧缩了一下，触电了般的一抖，伴随着一声尖锐的低叫声，射在了全圆佑的身上。喷湿了了全圆佑的衣服。

全圆佑舔了舔嘴唇，满眼血丝。空气中混杂着淡淡的腥味，和omega葡萄味甜甜的味道。这对alpha来说，这比烈性春药还要烈。

全圆佑迫不及待脱掉上衣和裤子，狰狞的凶器弹了出来，直直地对着手无缚鸡之力的omega。他霸道地架起文俊辉的腿，用力一抓就在他光洁的大腿根留下了粉色的印子。

“腿张开点”

刚刚高潮完的文俊辉软绵绵的只能任何人摆布。没有omega能拒绝自己的alpha，他张开腿，感觉到全圆佑有些冰凉的手指伸向了自己身后早已泥泞不堪的地方。

小穴吐着腻滑的液体等候多时，手指一伸进来，粉色的嫩肉就热情的贴上去，好像在寻求alpha的慰藉。

omega的身体似乎就是为了交配设计的，湿软的后穴几乎不用怎么扩张就可以含进alpha粗大的性器。但尽管如此，全圆佑还是耐心的进行了扩张。

比起自己憋的快要发疯，文俊辉受伤会让他更难受。

文俊辉还不知死活的扭了扭腰，带着哭腔的声音软绵绵的说到

“圆佑…进来…”

一句话，像打开了困兽的铁笼。alpha压抑多时的兽性和暴虐洪水猛兽般喷涌而出，撕碎alpha所有的控制和小心翼翼，和alpha最引以为傲的自控力。

全圆佑猛的一挺腰，直接整根默入omega的体内。软肉紧紧的咬上来，高温湿热的环境让全圆佑闷哼一声。

“嗯啊…太…太大了…”

后穴突然被巨大的性器入侵，肠壁上的每一寸褶皱都被一一碾平，被撑大。虽然扩张已经做的很好了，但剧烈的疼痛还是逼的眼泪不由自主往下掉。眼角红红的，像被人欺负狠了的样子。

全圆佑俯下身，安慰似的吻掉文俊辉眼角亮晶晶的泪水。哄小孩一样的亲亲他的嘴角

“忍一下，一会就好了。”

其实全圆佑根本没怎么等，就开始慢慢地动起来。每一次出入都带着一点点粉嫩的软肉。小穴紧紧的吸着他的性器，不愿意他走一样，一次一次把他往更深更热的地方带。

痛感慢慢的褪去，酥麻的快感开始蜷缩的脊背攀爬，洪水般地涌入他的脑袋。昏沉沉的脑袋只剩下本能。

“圆佑…嗯…嗯啊…我…我想抱抱你…”

omega小声的哀求委屈极了，全圆佑一边抽插，一边伸手解开绑住文俊辉双手的领带。白皙的手腕上留下了红红的印子，有一种说不出的色情。

文俊辉酸麻的双手搂上全圆佑的肩膀，双腿不自觉地缠上全圆佑的腰，迎合着alpha越来越凶的动作。下身原本射完的性器又颤颤巍巍的站了起来。

原本只是漫无目的抽插的全圆佑突然顶到了一个点，文俊辉突然惊叫一声，全身猛的一抖，后穴一紧夹的他差点交代在里面。

全圆佑突然发现了宝藏一样，直冲那个点去。速度越来越快，力气越来越大，每一次都毫不留情地从那块软肉上狠狠地碾过去。

文俊辉被全圆佑死死摁在怀里，被对着敏感点猛干。每一次都是整根退出整根进入，力气之大让文俊辉觉得自己被钉在了床上，每一次敏感点被alpha的性器碾过他都会抖的不成样，呻吟声从嘴里溢出来，连一句完整的话都说不出来。生理眼泪更是跟不用钱一样的往下掉。

文俊辉觉得自己要被贯穿了。

“太…嗯啊…太…快了…圆佑…慢一点…别…唔…”

文俊辉带着哭腔的哀求到了全圆佑耳里反而成了催情剂。他更加用力的干操着往更深的地方去。前面的性器抖着又射出一股白色的浊液。

文俊辉觉得全圆佑顶到了自己的生殖器，灭顶的快感混杂着未知的恐惧，他连自己在叫什么都不知道了，他能做的只有死死抠着全圆佑的肩膀，紧紧夹着全圆佑的腰，承受着一次又一次的操干。

全圆佑动作越来越大，每一次都直接操到最深处，每一次都打桩一样顶弄着omega的生殖腔，把omega困在自己身下，扣住omega纤细腻软的腰让他无处可逃，逼他承受自己的暴虐，让他打开生殖腔接纳自己。

omega的生殖器没几下就缓缓张开了口，全圆佑却突然停了下来。他把自己埋在文俊辉的体内，伸手将文俊辉圈进怀里。

“俊尼啊…”声音低哑悦耳。气息喷在文俊辉的颈侧，烫的吓人。

“标记我吧，没关系的”文俊辉稀里糊涂地遵循着本能，说了啥他自己也不知道，他深深的望向全圆佑，眼神有点失焦的迷茫，带着眼角的一抹绯红。

神见了都会沉沦。

全圆佑抱住文俊辉，锋利的虎牙刺破omega薄弱的后颈上的腺体，红酒味的信息素灌入omega的血液，和葡萄味的信息素融为一体。下身在omega的生殖腔口快速的撞击抽插了几次后从文俊辉的体内退了出来射在了外面。

只是临时标记

被咬破腺体的文俊辉疼的叫了一声，团小身体，缩进alpha的怀抱。

漫长的性事和临时标记耗尽了文俊辉所有的力气，他在全圆佑怀里沉沉的睡去。

累坏了的猫乖的不行。全圆佑把他抱去洗澡的时候也软乎乎的让人想再干一次。洗干净了，换上新的床单，再重新抱回床上，给他盖好被子，关上灯。

今晚的月亮格外明亮，月光悄悄从窗帘的缝隙间溜进了房间。落在了文俊辉安静的睡颜上。明明只是安静的闭着眼，却温柔的让人想要哭泣。

今天就先不抓你了。

等明天天再次亮起来的时候，我们就又要变回水火不容的敌对关系。

但是今晚，在我离开之前，让我再多看你一眼吧。

空气里还弥漫着淡淡的红酒和葡萄的味道，让人莫名的安心。全圆佑弯下腰，在文俊辉的额头落下轻如鸿毛的一个吻。

极尽温柔。

葡萄美酒夜光杯

欲饮琵琶马上催

自从把文俊辉留在酒吧楼上自己独自一人离开之后，全圆佑就再也没有见到过文俊辉。连他们整个黑道组织也销声匿迹了一样，很久都没有一点动静。这让全圆佑某一瞬间甚至怀疑之前发生的事情是不是都是一场梦。比如说，他曾经和那个组织多次交手，伤痕累累。比如说他在那样一个黑暗的组织里遇见了发着光的文俊辉。比如说，文俊辉其实是个omega。

时间迈着他沉缓安静的步伐走进了冬天，警察局外一片萧瑟，行人寥寥无几，大街上空荡荡的。只有一只和主人走散了的德国牧羊犬在迷茫的渡来渡去，在寒冷的冬天里显得格外孤独。

全圆佑关上电脑，把头向后仰靠在了椅背上。他决定给自己放个假。他的心里空落落的有些难受，可能是太久没有这么闲了吧。难得敌人没什么动作，给自己放个假似乎也合情合理。这样想着，他便掏出手机给上级发送了一条请假申请。

窗外那只走失的德国牧羊犬在兜兜转转许久仍未等到主人的身影后选择了不再等待，它站起身顺着长长的街道向远处走去。它要去自己找到回家的路。

薄薄的雪在它温热的爪子下化开，变成一个个清晰的黑色的梅花状的脚印

孤独，但是又无比坚定。

全圆佑的假期生活实在没什么值得赞扬的。一个公交车转地铁，地铁再转公交车还要走一段路才能到的偏僻老式小区里一个老旧的出租屋。因为这个原因，全圆佑几乎直接住在了警察局里，也方便他临时出警。

出租屋虽然很旧了，但里面的东西干干净净，简简单单，摆放得井然有序，让人以为走进了哪个酒店。客厅里一个简单的电视机，一台电脑，一个沙发，像极了它们的主人，冷冷的，并不张扬，但有给人足够的安全感。

全圆佑把自己摔进电脑椅里，打开电脑，开始无穷无尽的游戏生活。一个真正帅气的alpha,就要能拿狙击能打游戏，战场上从不回头看爆炸。

电视机开着，里面播报着最近世界某个角落发生的惨无人道的恐怖袭击，一场巨大的爆炸后的世界满目疮痍，新闻画面晃晃荡荡，但能看得清，事后存活的人们在痛苦的情绪里挣扎。战地记者十分尽职地解说着现场的情况，只是电视机前并没有观众罢了。电视机对于全圆佑来说，只是一个背景音乐。

早晨6：00，全圆佑结束了通宵的游戏站起身伸了个拦腰。冬天天亮得晚，六点钟的天空开始发出稀微的亮光，但蒙着一层厚厚的云给人一种喘不上气的感觉。天空下的城市还被包裹在黑暗当中。

屋子里昏昏暗暗的全圆佑也懒得开灯。在游戏世界激战了一个晚上的全圆佑准备出门觅食。他慵懒地从电脑前蹭到家门口，熟练地摸上门口挂着的钥匙，再顺手拿起门边扔着的包就出了门。

一直走到楼底下全圆佑才发现不太对。自己平时觅食时常带去装泡面回家的书包重的有点不正常。他一侧腰把单肩背着的书包甩到身前，发现这个包确实不对。

这不是自己的包。长的很像，但确实不是。

这个包的颜色有点偏黑紫色，而自己的应该是黑红色。

有点像，葡萄的颜色。

全圆佑果断打开包，发现里面是拆卸成小部件的狙击枪。是那天他在楼道里遇到文俊辉后，文俊辉逃跑时落下的，被他捡起来带回家后随手仍在了家门口。两个包除了颜色细微的不同，其他基本上一模一样，也难为他会拿错了。

懒得再上楼换包的全圆佑选择背着这个包继续出发。这个地方人烟稀少，年轻人全到繁华的地方工作去了，留下这些房子，平时也没人住，空荡荡的成了一座空城。全圆佑居住的老式小区后是个小山坡，那里倒是建了一些欧式精致的小洋房，但也都是赚了钱的年轻人回来建的，多是给年过半百的老人住着养老，没什么烟火气息。

虽然没人，可那种精致的小区会有24小时的便利店。

这是方圆几里唯一能买到方便面的地方。

全圆佑和这个便利店可以说是相依为命，相互养活。

熟练地走进便利店，熟练地挑选泡面然后结账装袋，一串动作全圆佑做的行云流水仿佛经过专业的训练。

一切都很正常，但是走出便利店的全圆佑感觉还是不对劲。

冬天的风像刀子一样割向全圆佑的脸，然后转眼间奔向无人的远方。今天似乎是个阴天，这么久了，感觉太阳出了什么意外一样还是迟迟没有升起来，整个城市依旧黑乎乎的，没有一点生气。

早晨6：30分，以前稀稀拉拉，但准时打太极的大爷大妈好像睡过了头，今天并没有出现。便利店门口进门就响的门铃今天似乎坏了，一直没吱声。麻雀也可能变成了候鸟飞到南方过冬去了。

总之，今天这里安静的可怕。

Alpha警觉的四处看了看。又顺着小区的外围慢慢巡视着。多年的职业素养让全圆佑觉得这里有问题。他努力放轻脚步，小心翼翼的收起极具攻击性的信息素，手里紧紧攥住背包的带子。

绕了数圈之后，全圆佑发现了一个亮着灯的带着巨大落地窗小洋楼。

早晨7：00，一点虚弱的阳光姗姗来迟，这个城市终于蒙蒙亮起。这时，室内室外的光线几乎一样，室内可以轻易的看见室外的景象，室外也可以看见室内的细节。

这个时间挑的过于巧妙，令人怀疑。

只要再过一会，天再亮一点，玻璃就会变成一面镜子，外面的人再也看不见里面，而里面的人依旧可以轻松的看见外面。

全圆佑习惯性的超窗户里瞄了一眼，就看见了他熟悉到可以闭眼画出来的身影。

文俊辉。

真是冤家路窄。

tbc.


End file.
